Bit Torrent: Helping the Fallen
by DominoWriter
Summary: At age 10, Naruto gets taken in by a group of teenagers in Konoha. It seems like Naruto's going to be taught the basics by this new group. Naruto leaves his old live and go towards his new life. Naruto adoption fic. Dark, intelligent[later]Naruto


Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. I think the personalities of Bit Torrent members count as my own though.

I must say this, this story is MY creation so don't go and write in your reviews: How could you do this?

To help you understand the characters more:

THE BIT TORRENT FILES:

KURORO LUCIFER - HUNTER X HUNTER

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Hair color: Black

Attitude: Indifferent

Appearance:

-Black Trench Coat

-Black Dress Shirt

-Black Cargo Pants

-Black Crystal-like earring

-Kunai Pouch

Likes:

-Knives

-Pasta

Dislikes:

-People harassing Kurapika

-dogs

Bit Torrent Number: 1 a.k.a. Dancho

Bit Torrent Partner: Rester

Current Status: Dancho of Bit Torrent

RESTER KAZAMA- GALAXY ANGELS

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Hair Color: White

Attitude:

-Sadistic while looking happy

-Cute and funny

Appearance:

-White Jacket

-White Sneakers

-White Dress Shirt

-White Eye thingy

-White Baggy Jeans

-White Crystal-like earring

Likes:

-Vanilla Ice Cream

-Shiny Things

Dislikes:

-People making fun of his subordinates

-People making fun of his hair

-Animals

Bit Torrent Number: 1 a.k.a. Dancho

Bit Torrent Partner: Kuroro

Current Status: Dancho of Bit Torrent

KAZAMA RAITEN - GET BACKERS

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Hair Color: Blond

Attitude:

-Troubled

-Nice

-Humorous

Appearance:

-Blue Plain Jacket

-Blue Pants

-Brown Shoes

-Gold Stick-like earring

Likes:

-Pasta

-Anything with electricity

-Card Games

Dislikes:

-Cats

-People who are annoying

-People who think they're better than him

Bit Torrent Number: 2

Bit Torrent Partner: Kyuubi

Current Status: Member of Bit Torrent

YOUKAI KYUUBI - NARUTO

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Hair Color: Red with spiky ponytail at the end

Attitude:

-Nice

-Funny

-Clueless

Appearance:

-Red Jacket

-Red Dress Shirt

-Red Baggy Jeans

-Silver Stick-like earring

-Red Sneakers

Likes:

-Ramen

-Fire

Dislikes:

-Snakes

-People who are annoying

Bit Torrent Number: 3

Bit Torrent Partner: Raiten

Current Status: A demon with its powers separated from him (it's sealed inside Naruto)

KURATA KURAPIKA- HUNTER X HUNTER a.k.a. chain master

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Hair Color: Blond, long

Attitude:

-Nice

-Sometimes Cold

-Sometimes Calculating

Appearance:

-Loose white shirt

-Baggy White Jeans

Likes:

-Chains

-Water

Dislikes:

-Snakes

-People who hurt others

Bit Torrent Number: 6

Bit Torrent Partner: none yet

Current Status: Chain Master

KIKUROMI MACHI - HUNTER X HUNTER

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair Color: Purple

Attitude:

-Cold

-Calculating

-Distant

Appearance:

-White loose shirt

-Breast Bindings (bandages around breasts)

-Tight Black Shorts

Likes:

-Strings

-Quiet Places

Dislikes:

-Loud, noisy people

-People who are annoying

Bit Torrent Number: 7

Bit Torrent Partner: none

Current Status: String Master

That's enough. There might be updates to this thing.

_**Bit Torrent: Helping the Fallen**_

**DominoWriter**

Ten Uzumaki Naruto sat on the bench. He was alone as usual because no one wanted to play with him. It was hard, always having to mess up and get in trouble. He sighed, if only…if only Kyuubi wasn't inside of him. If only that demon wasn't, he would have been able to live a good life. He sighed again; he couldn't get rid of the habit. He was used, as the other villager said about him, that Kyuubi was a monster.

Naruto was sure that Kyuubi had his own reason why he destroyed Konoha; he just couldn't figure it out. Naruto's normally blue eyes had darkened into a deeper shade of blue after he saw an old women glare at him, as if it was his fault that the little girl playing in the sandbox fell down.

His turned his head. Maybe, he thought, one day I will find my own family.

How true those words were.

Chapter 1: The Coming of Bit Torrent (Yes the computer file, it sounds cool so there.)

If one was to walk out of Konoha, at 10 in the morning, they would be greeted by a unusual sight. There were four male figures and two girl ones. There were walking and it seemed like on of the girls was trying to kill the black haired male in the team.

"I'm going to kill you!" The blond haired girl screamed as she repeatedly started tugging on the black haired boy's hair.

"Ow! Ouch! What did I do to you?" The tugged shouted back.

"It's either the sexist comment or you commenting that she had no breasts." The white haired boy in the group said humorously.

"Why you-" The black haired boy said threateningly.

"Be quiet Kuroro." Another blond haired boy said smacking Kuroro on the head.

"Oi, Oi! Keep on walking!" The purpled hair girl said.

" Wah! Machi is being mean to me. Wah" The white haired boy started to fake cry.

Machi just ignored him. The blond haired girl just stared and started laughing. Everyone stayed silent for a while.

"So…are we there yet?" The red head that hadn't said anything before spoke up.

" No." The blond haired girl replied.

" Are we there yet?" The white haired boy said catching the game that the red haired boy was planning.

"No." Machi replied unable to keep the murdering note out of her voice.

"Are we there yet?" Kuroro asked smirking when the blond haired girl started advancing on him slowly.

" Just shut up!" The blond haired male said before smacking all of the other males on the back of their heads.

"Owie! Raiten you didn't have to be that hard on us." The white haired boy whined.

" Then shut up Rester." Raiten said without even looking at Rester.

"Kyuubi, what time is it?" The blond haired girl said to the red head.

"10:30. Kurapika." Kyuubi replied. ( A/n: Finally all the names are covered!)

"Your powers are still gone right?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah. I can only hope that those fools won't do anything to my carrier." Kyuubi said looking down at the floor. "It was my fault that I couldn't protect him more." Immediately all chatter stopped when he uttered these words.

" Don't blame yourself Kyuubi!" Many of the group members said to him, trying to comfort him.

" Well, we're there!" Rester exclaimed happily as he raced to the Konoha Gates

: In Konoha :

Naruto was being verbally abused by the villagers.

" You don't belong here you monster!" On villager shouted at him.

"Go back to where you belong."

" Get away from our village monster!"

"Go and die already!"

"We don't need you here!"

One villager even had the courage to start throwing kunai at him. The rest of the villagers quickly followed his lead. It was like a game. If one villager succeeded in landing the kunai near Naruto, the rest of the villagers would cheer and start buying that one villager drinks. It was a cruel and unusual game.

A short while later, when the villagers got bored of watching the kunai barely graze Naruto's skin. Even though Naruto's clothing had been torn up pretty badly and his skin had many cuts on it, a chuunin that apparently hated Naruto much more than the others, tried to kill Naruto by aiming a kunai at Naruto's head. This was an obvious display of disrespect of the Third Hokage's rule and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the kunai came nearer to him.

Suddenly, a blur of white went in front of Naruto. A hand reached out to grab the kunai. Two seconds later the kunai was broken into many little tiny pieces that would hurt as hell if people stepped on them. The figure also started throwing the little tiny pieces at the ninja that dared to break the Third's rule.

"Oi Dancho!" A blond haired guy shouted at the figure.

"Eh?" The figure turned his head, as he did this, the last of the tiny pieces of metal lodged itself into the wall right behind the chuunin, making a tiny scratch on the ninja's face. Immediately all of the villager got the idea and started running away from the scene.

"Are you alright kid?" the figure asked Naruto. Naruto could only stare at him.

"A-are you g-going to hurt m-me?" Naruto stammered.

"Hurt you?" The blond guy said to him frowning. Clearly this meant something bad.

"We aren't going to hurt you kid. My name's Rester, what's yours?" Rester asked Naruto

"M-my names U-uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied still stammering a little. His past experiences taught him to never trust people. Especially people with weird bandanas.

"Well Naruto, nice to meet you. You know where the Hokage's office is?" Rester asked Naruto. Inside, Rester was fuming. How dare they treat him like this! At first he thought that he was just a kid that was trying to steal some food because he couldn't afford any. Now that kid turned out to be the person they were searching for. This was a very weird situation.

"It's o-over there." Naruto replied pointing at the big tower that was near the gates.

"Okay, thanks kid." Rester said heading toward the tower. Soon he was out of site. The blond guy remained staring at Naruto. Naruto stared back. Apparently this would continue for a long time if there weren't going to be interrupted by any interruptions.

"Hey! Raiten! Where did Dancho go?" A red haired boy asked. A small group of people were following him.

"Went to the Hokage tower. Let's go." Raiten said turning away from Naruto. While turning away he muttered a quick goodbye to Naruto before starting to jog to the Hokage tower.

Naruto just stared at the spot that Raiten had previously been before jogging to the Hokage tower himself. He had forgotten that the Hokage had called him to his office three hours before.

: Hokage Tower:

"Yo old man." Rester casually said to the Hokage as he walked through the doors. Seeing the Hokage being covered with paperwork and asleep was a rare occurrence. So Raiten quickly snapped a picture of him. He could see it now: Third Hokage caught slacking off in ocean of paperwork.

"Huh? What?" The Hokage said blinking his eyes repeatedly while Raiten quickly hid the camera behind his back.

"I didn't do anything!" Raiten cried out as the Hokage stared to stare at him.

"Ah! Rester! It's been a long time since I've seen you." The Hokage cried out joyfully as he beckoned Rester and the others to sit down.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" The Hokage said unaware of the tongue lashing he was going to get.

"First of all: How could you let Naruto live in such a bad environment! When we saw him he was so dirty and his cloths had been torn so badly he looked like a poor kid begging on the streets. Explain yourself." Uh-oh Rester's pupils were starting to turn into little slits like that of a snake. This was a bad sign.

Kyuubi had to refrain himself from lashing out in anger. How could they do that to his vessel? Don't they know what a burden Naruto had to carry? His teeth gnashed together for a second. . That

"What! Another attempt on Naruto life?" The Hokage sighed. This was the fifth attempt since last Thursday! Today was Monday, that meant one attempt each day. Damn, if he had known it was this hard, he should have sent Naruto to another village. He frowned. Today was defiantly not one of his good days.

"What do you mean another attempt? You mean this wasn't the first time!" Kyuubi demanded. Eyes still glaring at the Hokage. He was mad. Not the regular mad. He was really mad. So mad that he could go and kill all the villager and go on a rampage like he did last time. His eyes widened as the memories came flooding back at him.

Flash

A man was there, making seals like his life depended on it. He resembled a snake.

Flash

A man was on the floor begging for mercy. Kyuubi just ripped him apart with his claws. The cries of the man echoed in his mind.

Flash

He saw people screaming as he stepped towards them.

Flash

He was a blond haired man on a large toad. His hands were making seals that Kyuubi couldn't see because of the speed the other was performing at.

Kyuubi gasped. His eyes started to become watery. He could taste their blood in his mouth. He started to feel guilty. All those people crying, all the people who were screaming in terror. His claws extending towards them and grabbing a handful of them and eating them.

The vessel whose life he had made miserable. That child, Naruto, had to suffer because of him. Naruto had suffered for something Naruto didn't have control over. But now Kyuubi was here. Naruto would be safe. All those who dared to mess with him would die.

A demonic smile began working its way through his face. A sharp smack to the back of his head brought him back to reality. He looked over. His partner, Raiten, was looking at him with worried eyes. Yes. This was another reason he stayed alive. He inwardly smiled. He trusted Raiten a lot. He also thought of Raiten as his loyalist friend. Maybe even more….He thought of Raiten as a brother.

"Old Geezer!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the Hokage's office. He stopped once he saw the people inside. They were a strange group, four males and two females. Their hair colors were very interesting too…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he hurriedly tried to burrow himself into one of the Hokage's drawers.

"Naruto-kun, what are you trying to do?" the Hokage said as he hoisted Naruto out of the drawer by the back of his shirt.

"Those guys…THEY'LL EAT ME!" Naruto shouted as he tried to burrow again. Kyuubi and Raiten stared to laugh at the funny display that Naruto was showing.

"We aren't going to eat you; you probably don't taste good anyways." Kuroro said finally after Kyuubi and Raiten's laughter started to annoy him.

Oops, wrong thing to say, Naruto's eyes showed fear as he franticly tried the drawers again

"Arg! Kuroro this is your entire fault!" Kurapika yelled smacking Kuroro at the back of his head.

"Hokage, I demand rights to take full custody of Naruto and I demand that you give us a good house near some training grounds."

The Hokage rubbed his temples. This was turning out worse than he expected. He knew there were murder attempts. Luckily the villagers didn't really want bloodshed until now. He frowned. He would have to talk to that ninja that attacked Naruto. He would have taken Naruto in himself of course. Sadly, the villagers would have thought that he was favoring Naruto and would kill him while he was sleeping or worse, try to get him out of the Hokage job. (The village would then be corrupt and many people would die.)

So many decisions, so little time…

"Fine." The Hokage said finally. "So be it, you shall train Naruto for the next two years. Mold him into a ninja and when the time comes, enroll him into the academy. There he shall pass and become a genin. This is my last choice." The Hokage softly threw Naruto into Kyuubi.

"AHHH! Old man! You've thrown me to the cannibals! Curse you and your pink bunny slippers!" Naruto shouted the most embarrassing thing he could remember at the Hokage. Kuroro barely managed to stifle a snicker.

"Alright people, let's get moving." Kuroro said while he started to move out of the room.

"Yes Dancho!" Everyone shouted back. Naruto noted with some interest that Rester didn't shout back. Together, the group and the screaming Naruto went out into the streets followed by many hateful glares directed to Naruto.

"What a nice village you live in." Machi dryly commented as she glared right back at the villagers. The villagers seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"Well!" Rester said cheerfully "Looks like a new chapter in the life of Uzumaki Naruto!"

And it was.

-----

A/N: Did you like it? If you don't really understand the characters, you can go to my profile, it shows everything there. If you want to read more, review please. First Fanfiction.


End file.
